wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Third invasion of the Burning Legion
Third invasion of the Burning Legion |image = Wow legion.png |armies=5 |part of = Burning Crusade |prelude = Defeat of the Burning Legion on alternate Draenor |begin = Full scale invasions of Azeroth |prov = Alternate Gul'dan opened the portal inside the Tomb of Sargeras for the Legion to invade AzerothThe Tomb of Sargeras |prev = War in Draenor |next = Battle for Azeroth |place = Azeroth (see Other areas of invasion), Dreadscar Rift, Mardum, Niskara, Argus and other Legion-controlled worlds. |result = Azerothian victory *Imprisonment of Sargeras with the Pantheon and Illidan Stormrage acting as his wardens *End of the Burning Crusade *Azeroth wounded **Tens of thousands deceased''Before the Storm, chapter 15 |side1 = Alliance *Gilneas Brigade *7th Legion *SI:7 Horde *Queensguard *Kor'kron *Armies of Legionfall **Unseen Path **Knights of the Ebon Blade **The Uncrowned **Earthen Ring ***The Elemental Lords and their armies **Council of the Black Harvest **Order of the Broken Temple **Conclave **Valarjar **Dreamweavers **Cenarion Circle ***Guardians of Hyjal ***Druids of the Moon ***Druids of the Talon ***Druids of the Antler **Silver Hand ***Argent Crusade ***Sunwalkers ***Hand of Argus ***Blood Knights **Illidari **Tirisgarde *Kirin Tor *Army of the Light *Highmountain tribes **Highmountain Tribe **Skyhorn tribe **Rivermane tribe **Stonedark tribe *Nightfallen rebels *The Wardens *Court of Farondis |side2 = Burning Legion *Rakeeshi *Kingdom of Suramar **Duskwatch *Feltotem tribe *Felskorn *Shadow Council **Argus Wake *Helarjar *Veiled Hand |side3 = Old Gods' forces *Empire of Nazjatar *Twilight's Hammer *Emerald Nightmare **Nightmare dragonflight |side4 = Dargrul's drogbar |commanders1 = * ** *** *** *** * ** ** ** * ** ** * * ** * * ** * * * ** * ** ** * * * Class Order leaders * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** * ** **Lady S'theno **Battlelord Gaardoun **Matron Mother Malevolence **Vandel * ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * ** * ** * ** ** ** ** |commanders2 = * ** *** **** **** **** *** *** ****Ogoroth ****Torenai the Souleater ** ** ** ***King Voras ***Doom Commander Beliash ** ***Lord Vazuun * ** ** *** *** ***Morzuun the Plaguebringer **Varedis Felsoul **Caria Felsoul **Atrigan **Belac **Viz'aduum the Watcher ***Thar'zul **Dread Commander Arganoth **Brutallus * **Lord Malgath ***Sael'orn ***Fel Lord Betrug ** *** *** *** ** *** ***Tugar Bloodtotem ** ***Jarl Velbrand ***Runeseer Faljar **Krosus **Aargoss ** ** ** *Kur'talos Ravencrest **Illysanna Ravencrest ** **Latosius *** **Lorgos the Resurrector ***Lord Erdris Thorn ****Disa Trueshaft ****Nethos Starwalker ****Tael'thos the Cutter * **Advisor Vandros **Advisor Melandrus ***Erasmus Moonblade ***Thoramir **Star Augur Etraeus **Patrol Captain Gerdo **Andaris Narassin ** ** * **Harbaron ** **Skjal **Vigfus Bladewind **Captain Sten **Sigrid *Melris Malagan **Felcaller Whitley **Caden Shadowgaze **Commander Althea Ebonlocke *Archmage Xylem (defected) **Sanath Lim-yo *Raest Magespear **Karam Magespear |commanders3 = * ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** **Kagraxxis the Corruptor **Xandris the Dishonored * ** *** *** ***Harjatan *** **** ** *Kosumoth the Hungering * **Borgoth the Master Reaver *Zakajz the Corruptor **Soth'ozz the Guardian *Sintharia ** |commanders4 = * ** ***Rokmora **Ormgul the Pestilent **Siegebrul Olgrul **Ugrul Skullcleaver **Slash Gutspill *Naraxas |battles= |forces1=*Elementals **Elemental Lords *Mortal races ** Races from Alliance and Horde **Drogbar from Stonedark **Highmountain taurens *Ancient Guardians |forces2=*Demons *Corrupt mortal races **Elisande loyal Nightborne **Blood-cursed Tauren **Skovald's Vrykul loyalists **Fel Murlocs *Vrykul **Val'kyr **Kvaldir *Undead *Helhounds |forces3=*Mainly Naga *N'raqi *Murlocs *Satyr *Nightmare creatures **Nightmare cenarians **Nightmare dragonkin **Nightmare ancients |forces4=*Drogbar *Worms |forces5= |casual1=*Unknown |casual2=*Unknown |casual3=*Unknown |casual4=*Unknown |casual5=*Unknown }} The '''third invasion of the Burning Legion'Classic Servers, Cats And Cute Things: The World Of Warcraft Interview was a large scale conflict started in 32 ADPFault Lines between the people of Azeroth, and the Burning Legion and the felsworn races they allied with. This invasion, like the others, is a sub-conflict of a much greater war, the Burning Crusade, in which the remaining free worlds in the universe attempt to stave off and defeat the Burning Legion.World of Warcraft: Illidan, chapter 8 The war was formally ended after the Burning Crusade was ended on Argus.Quest:Gifts of the Fallen Beginning of the invasion The Tomb of Sargeras After Archimonde's defeat at Hellfire Citadel in the alternate Draenor, alternate Gul'dan was sent to Azeroth by Kil'jaeden to open the way for the Burning Legion. Guided by the voice of Kil'jaeden, Gul'dan found his way to the Broken Isles, though he was soon confronted by Archmage Khadgar who had followed his trail from Draenor. Gul'dan's mission was to re-open the portal inside the Tomb of Sargeras that Elisande and her Highborne had closed during the War of the Ancients using the Pillars of Creation, and allow the Burning Legion into Azeroth. After a heated duel between Gul'dan and Khadgar, who was aided by Maiev Shadowsong, Gul'dan managed to break the magical seals locking the power source buried beneath the Tomb. Gul'dan absorbed all of it and with that power, he got rid of Khadgar and Maiev by making the roof collapse on top of them. While they were busy getting themselves out of the rumbles, Gul'dan, after a moment of hesitation, poured all the energy he had gained into the closed portal. The Legion thus began its third invasion of Azeroth.The Tomb of Sargeras Assault on Azeroth The Legion nearly immediately started attacking major cities and areas of strategic importance, notably: Westfall, Azshara, Tanaris, Northern Barrens, Hillsbrad, and Dun Morogh. All factions of Azeroth worked to repel the attacks, led by famous heroes such as Falstad Wildhammer, High Overlord Saurfang and even Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix. During this time, King Magni Bronzebeard awakened from his slumber, and revealed that he had become one with the world-soul of Azeroth. He explained to Archmage Khadgar and his brother Brann that Azeroth was in fact a nascent titan. He told them about the powerful titan relics called the Pillars of Creation, the only way to close the Legion's portal inside the Tomb of Sargeras and end the invasion.Quest:The Diamond King Khadgar thus rushed to Karazhan, looking for clues as to the relics' location. The Legion had sent their own troops to take the Tower down, but Khadgar, aided by an adventurer, managed to find the answer he was looking for in time, in an old book written by the first Guardian of Tirisfal himself, Alodi. They now knew that they had to sail to the Broken Isles, where the Pillars of Creation resided. The battle at the Broken Shore After being warned of the Legion's coming by Archmage Khadgar, a massive counter attack was formed by the Alliance, the Horde, and the Argent Crusade as well as other factions, to assault the Tomb of Sargeras at the Broken Shore and attempt to close the portal. Just before the battle, SI:7 discovered that there was a trap set by the Burning Legion, but the agents were ambushed by Detheroc, who then impersonated Mathias Shaw and led the defenders of Azeroth into the trap.Quest:Deciphering the Letter After many casualties and the destruction of most of the Azerothian fleet, a sizable force managed to penetrate the island and push the Legion back to the main portal. At the last moment however, nearly all the most powerful demons of the Burning Legion made their return, and overwhelmed the armies of Azeroth. The Horde's forces were flanked and forced to retreat off the island. Without the Horde, the Alliance was forced to retreat as well before the might of the Legion.Quest:The Battle for Broken Shore The battle resulted in the deaths of a considerable amount of troops as well as both King Varian Wrynn and Warchief Vol'jin; the leaders would be succeeded by Anduin Wrynn and Sylvanas Windrunner, respectively.Quest:The Fallen LionQuest:Fate of the Horde During the funerals of the Alliance and Horde's deceased leaders, Illidari envoys discovered a plot by demons masquerading as guards to ambush the gathered faction leaders during their time of mourning. The Illidari revealed these demon assassins and aided the Alliance and Horde in repelling the ambush. For their service, the Alliance and Horde welcomed the Illidari as allies in the war against the Burning Legion. The class orders With the failure that was the Battle for the Broken Shore and with tensions between the Alliance and Horde preventing faction leaders from working closely, members of each class decided to unite and focus on this threat, and do what needed to be done. Class orders represent their collective effort to band together and face the threat posed by the return of the Burning Legion.http://www.blizzgc.com 41:50 War in the Broken Isles Dalaran Dalaran is moved to Deadwind Pass in order to safeguard the Eastern Kingdoms from a Legion incursion.Quest:The Fallen Lion Knowing that the combined forces of the greatest champions of Azeroth are necessary to succeed in resealing the portal, Archmage Khadgar made a plea to the Council of Six to readmit the Horde back into the Kirin Tor in order to fight the demons at full strength. The leader of the Kirin Tor at the time, Jaina Proudmoore, was in opposition to this but the Council put the matter to a vote and the majority voted against her. In response, Jaina left the Kirin Tor, unable to condone the Council's decision. Khadgar assumed leadership of the Kirin Tor after Jaina's departure.Quest:Calling of the Council The secrets of Ulduar Brann Bronzebeard later informs Khadgar that his brother Magni Bronzebeard has regained consciousness and wishes to speak with them at Ulduar. Khadgar, an adventurer companion, and Brann travel to Ulduar where they find Magni under attack by demons under the command of Inquisitor Ha'zaduum. Khadgar and his allies defend Magni and afterwards, Magni reveals that the ritual that changed his body has made him able to commune with Azeroth itself. Furthermore, he tells them that Azeroth is not just an ordinary world, she is a titan. Following Magni to the Celestial Planetarium, Magni shows them the history of the keepers and how they were charged by the titans to keep order in the world of Azeroth. To aid them, the titans gave them five mighty artifacts known as the Pillars of Creation. When their work was done, the keepers sealed the Pillars away. But like so many relics, they ended up in the hands of mortals. Khadgar recalls reading about those Pillars before from a tome in Medivh's library. Magni tells Khadgar that Azeroth has counciled him that the Pillars are the key to sealing the Legion's gateway into Azeroth and to preventing another Burning Legion invasion.Quest:The Diamond King Knowledge from Karazhan After learning of the Pillars of Creation from Magni Bronzebeard in Ulduar, Khadgar returns to Karazhan with an adventurer to find their location, as knowledge of the pillars had been entrusted to the Guardian of Tirisfal. But Khadgar's reminiscing about his apprenticeship years ago is interrupted when an echo of Medivh himself interferes and brings down Khadgar's wards around the tower, allowing the Burning Legion to invade and try to stop them from finding the Pillars' location. Khadgar is able to alter the tower's defenders to fight off the Burning Legion while he and the adventurer retrieve a book authored by Alodi, the first Guardian, which contains information on the Pillars of Creation.Quest:Hiding in the Stacks Back in Dalaran, Khadgar summons the spirit of Alodi to gain insight about the whereabouts of the Pillars of Creation. Alodi tells Khadgar that his research led him to the Broken Isles. Though he never found their exact locations, he believed the Pillars laid in the hands of the peoples of that ancient land.Quest:Author! Author! Knowing where to begin their search, Khadgar made preparations to transport Dalaran to the Broken Isles. The Council of Six, now including the blue dragon Kalecgos, has convened to combine their sorcery to blink Dalaran to the Broken Isles, destroying the six Legion ships attacking it in the process. The teleportation successful, they declared Dalaran a neutral staging ground for the factions, where they would coordinate the search for the Pillars of Creation and combat the Legion, and invited champions to utilize Dalaran's resources in order to spearhead their search for the Pillars.Quest:In the Blink of an Eye Val'sharah: Return of the Nightmare Though Xavius, the Nightmare Lord, was defeated by Malfurion Stormrage in 27 ADP, the Nightmare remained within the Rift of Aln. When the Burning Legion returned, Xavius on behalf of his Old God masters began to take over the Emerald Dream, once more. Xavius' main target was the World Tree, Shaladrassil, located in the forests of Val'sharah. Through Shaladrassil he could corrupt the rest of the Dream.World of Warcraft: Legion site When Malfurion returned to Val'sharah, he found his mentor, Cenarius, in a coma.Quest: Cenarius, Keeper of the Grove After some investigating he learned of the return of Xavius and with the aid of the Archdruids of Val'sharah, he summoned Ysera to aid them against the Nightmare.Quest:The Emerald Queen Cenarius was soon completely corrupted by the Nightmare. Due to the grief of losing his mentor, Malfurion went to confront Xavius in a fit of rage, but ended up captured.Quest:Malfurion's Fury In an attempt to rescue him, Ysera fell into a trap, in which Xavius used the corrupted Tear of Elune to defeat and corrupt Ysera.First Val'sharah cinematic Tyrande Whisperwind went on a mission to find Malfurion and confront Xavius. Malfurion was taken far to deep into the forest and Tyrande was unable to follow at the moment. A corrupted Ysera attacked the Temple of Elune in Val'sharah but was eventually slain by Tyrande, the class order leader helping her and the priests of Elune.Second Val'shara cinematic Sent by Tyrande, order leaders went into the corrupted grove beneath Shaladrassil and defeated the Shade of Xavius to free Malfurion. Malfurion then led an attack into the Emerald Nightmare itself. The class leaders fought off many corrupted guardians of the Dream, including Ursoc and eventually Cenarius. The attack ended in the death of Xavius. With Xavius gone, the Nightmare disappeared, though it still stirs within the Rift. The guardians of the Dream, including the Archdruids of Val'sharah, Ursoc, and Ysera, all live on within the Emerald Dream. The conflict in Stormheim Both the Alliance and Horde have deployed their forces to Stormheim in order to claim the Aegis of Aggramar for their faction.Quest:A Royal SummonsQuest:The Warchief Beckons Sylvanas Windrunner takes the entire Forsaken fleet to Stormheim. While her Horde forces pursue the Aegis of Aggramar, Sylvanas intends to search for another treasure that she will be pursuing through her own means. The Alliance receives word of this mobilization and Genn Greymane and Sky Admiral Rogers track Sylvanas' fleet with the Skyfire. Believing Sylvanas herself was a passenger on one of the ships, the Skyfire deliberately attacked the Forsaken fleet. Unable to make contact with the rest of the Alliance fleet, the Skyfire proceeded with their assault alone. Though their forces managed to board the Forsaken's ships and kill their captains, when they boarded the royal flagship, the Alliance discovered that Sylvanas had already left the ship and that Nathanos Blightcaller was leading a Horde force to sabotage the Skyfire. Genn would face off against Nathanos himself during the defense of the ship, who goaded Genn to fight him using his worgen form. Ultimately, by the actions of Forsaken boarders, the Skyfire was sabotaged and crashed on Stormheim. The Skyfire was destroyed but its crew was able to evacuate before the crash and rallied in the Skyfire Triage Camp while combating the Horde.Quest:Making the Rounds (Alliance) The Skyfire survivors were evacuated to GreywatchQuest:Signal Boost where Genn Greymane oversees the campaign to acquire the Aegis of Aggramar and hunt for Sylvanas. Meanwhile, Nathanos rallies the Horde survivors and attempts to search for Sylvanas. After discovering she did not wish to be followed, Nathanos focused his attention on the Alliance, commanding Horde champions to inflict their wrath on them on his behalf before they pursue the Aegis. Eventually, Havi contacts the adventurers and guides them in how to undergo the ancient trials that they need to perform in order to claim the Aegis of Aggramar. Havi instructed them to slay other champions in the Broken Isles wishing to undergo the trials in order to be seen as a valid contender by Yotnar. When they bring the heads of these champions to Yotnar, they discover that Yotnar has been dismembered by God-King Skovald who declares that he will be the one to claim the Aegis, and with his new powers bestowed upon him by the Burning Legion, he dismisses the need to undergo the trials and plans to claim the Aegis by force. Yotnar is disgusted by Skovald's disrespect and instructs the adventurer to go to the titan console to learn of the three trials they need perform which are : The Trial of Might, The Trial of Will, and the Trial of Valor. The first trial is the Trial of Might and Yotnar tasks the adventurer to reassemble his body and defeat him in combat. After being proven worthy, Yotnar recognizes the adventurer's strength and grants them the blessing of the Watchers. The second trial is the Trial of Will. In this trial, the adventurer travels to Hrydshal where they infiltrate the vrykul city, rescue the enslave Thorignir and aid them in slaying their captors. After the adventurer rescues the Thorignir brood, Thrymjaris empowers the adventurer's artifact with the power of storm and thunder and together, the dragons and the adventurer laid waste to Hrydshal. The last trial is the Trial of Valor. Havi tells the adventurer the lore of the vrykul Bonespeakers in Haustvald though since they have aligned themselves with Skovald, they will not be of any help. Havi however knows that Vydhar still honors the old ways and advises the adventurer to seek the tree out in Runewood. When the adventurer meets Vydhar, they discover that the Bonespeakers are using runestones to bind his tree and keep him silent. After turning the runestones as he instructed, he is released from his binds and reveals to the adventurer the ritual of wakening needed to summon the honored dead. The ritual of wakening will summon the dead vrykul rulers who's judgement will decide if the adventurer is worthy. Though the adventurer has managed to prove themselves to most of the dead vrykul, the adventurer discovers that Ashildir's grave has been desecrated. The adventurer and Shieldmaiden Iounn investigate Ashildir's bones and find out that the Bonespeakers were behind the grave's disturbance and were seeking to use magic to sunder the very essence of the Valkyra queen. Fortunately, the adventurer and Iounn were able to use the Bonespeakers' own magic to their advantage and use their runes to return Ashildir's spirit to her bones, thereby summoning her. Ashildir tells the adventurer that they must act quickly as the Bonespeaker Runeseer Faljar is using his forbidden magic to bind her spirit and force her judgment on the God-King. The adventurer and Ashildir go to confront Faljar but Faljar abandons his plan to subjugate Ashildir and just decides to banish both the adventurer and Ashildir to Helheim. In Helheim, the adventurer and Ashildir plan their escape from the prison realm by finding a cooperative spirit to aid them in sneaking past Guarm and ask Helya to release them back to the mortal world. They found an ally in Colborn the Unworthy who hatched a plan to disguise the three of them as Kvaldir. Though Colborn himself was detected, the adventurer and Ashildir managed to approach Helya but not before catching a glimpse of Sylvanas Windrunner striking some sort of bargain with the fallen keeper. Helya agrees to release Ashildir and her adventurer if they prove themselves worthy by defeating her champion Geir. Helya used her magic to weaken the adventurer however, and does not believe they will be able to accomplish her task. Fortunately, Ashildir knows of a way for the adventurer to regain their strength. Ashildir believes the Kvaldir ships carry special lanterns that can release bonds of the spirit. With the special lantern, the adventurer unbind the missing fragments of their will, valor, and might of their spirit. With their strength restored, the adventurer defeats Geir and fulfilled Helya's bargain. Though Helya attempted to go back on her word and keep them there her word was binding. Thus the adventurer and Ashildir were rescued by beams of light and returned to the mortal world. The adventurer find themselves near Valdisdall where Havi congratulates them on completing the final trial and earning Ashildir's favor. Though the Halls of Valor are now opened to the adventurer, Havi reminds them that God-King Skovald and his followers still bar their way and must be dealt with. The Thorignir have come to the defense of the Halls of Valor but they are besieged by the Felskorn. The Thorignirs' leader and old ally of the adventurer, Vethir, has been captured and is being subjugated. The adventurer frees Vethir, and together they destroy the portals profaning the Gates of Valor and slay Skovald's demon lieutenants, thus cutting Skovald off from demon reinforcements. With the Felskorn army broken, the adventurer proceeds to confront God-King Skovald and kills him, thus earning the Aegis of Aggramar as their reward. After Sylvanas returns from Helheim, she takes a contingent of dark rangers on The Oblivion to the outskirts of Skold-Ashil. There they attempt to overtake the vrykul city by force but are repelled. Sylvanas chooses a different approach and waits for an adventurer to undergo a rite of ascension to gain access to the vault that Sylvanas desires entrance to. Later on, Genn Greymane uncovers that the Forsaken means to plague Greywatch like they did Gilneas. Greymane commands his forces to destroy the plague caches and the invading Forsaken apothecary to secure Greywatch and later sends Lorna Crowley to uncover what Sylvanas seeks in Skold-Ashil. As Lorna discovers that Sylvanas means to create more Val'kyr by subjugating Eyir, Genn musters the Alliance fleet in trying to assault Dreadwake's Landing. The battle at Greymane's Offensive goes poorly as the Horde armies repel Greymane's forces. After hearing news of Lorna's intelligence, Genn personally goes to the vault in Skold-Ashil to confront Sylvanas. At the vault, Sylvanas uses a magical lantern called the Soulcage to bind Eyir and tortures the val'kyr to obey her commands. Genn lets out a beastly howl and speaks to Sylvanas in a menacing tone from the shadows. Genn tells Sylvanas her quest for immortality has left her vulnerable and cries out that he will have his vengeance on her as he pounces at her from the ceiling. He declares he will avenge Varian, Gilneas, and his son as he strikes at her; eventually knocking her down. Genn then charges at her but Sylvanas evades him and shoots a poisoned arrow at his shoulder, thus turning Genn human. Sylvanas taunts Genn by saying she overestimated him, and calling him an "old wolf". Genn then reveals that he stole Sylvanas' magical lantern during his last charge and smashes it on the ground, thus freeing Eyir. Sylvanas watched in shock and anger as Eyir is released from her binds and disappears. Genn walks out of the vault, snapping the shaft of Sylvanas' poisoned arrow lodged in his shoulder, and tells Sylvanas that since she stole his son's future, he now took hers. Genn is recovered by Lorna and the Gilneas Brigade and is treated for the poison back at Greywatch. Meanwhile, Sylvanas is determined more than ever and plans her next move. Suramar Twilight of Suramar With its return, the Legion began assaulting the magical dome that had been protecting and isolating Suramar for the last 10'000 years. During the assault, Gul'dan offered Grand Magistrix Elisande and the Nightborne a deal: bring down the dome and allow the Burning Legion access to the Nightwell, in exchange for their lives and a place among the Legion's rank, with the added promise that he would leave the internal social structure of Suramar intact. After much pondering, Elisande decided to accept Gul'dan's offer, in order to spare the lives of her people.Suramar Cinematic This resulted in a dissident movement led by First Arcanist Thalyssra, an advisor to Elisande, to resist Elisande and prevent the Burning Legion from entering the city. After a failed attempted coup due to the betrayal of Advisor Melandrus who had literally stabbed her in the back, Thalyssra had to watch the dome dissipate from outside the city. Grand Magistrix Elisande began rooting out political dissidents within the city to consolidate power and ensure no future rebellions.Twilight of Suramar Nightfallen rebellion Exiled, Thalyssra set about liberating Suramar from the Burning Legion and gaining back access to the Nightwell. With help from a class leader sent by Khadgar, she made her base of operations in Shal'Aran, an ancient underground elven ruin.Quest:Shal'Aran She gathered other exiles and made contact with dissidents hiding in Suramar. The Nightfallen, through various contacts, infiltrated Suramar City. They carried out assassinations,Quest:Death Becomes Him stole supplies, helped other dissidents, and got an ally in Elisande's court in the form of Lady Ly'leth Lunastre.Quest:Ly'leth's Champion Thalyssra has also set about ending the Nightfallen curse and cure the withered. The class leaders during a mission in Falanaar retrieved a seed from an arcan'dor tree. Valewalker Farodin, the last guardian of the ancient seed began working toward a way to use the arcan'dor seed to cure and sustain the Nightfallen,Quest:Fragments of Disaster before they devolve into withered. After directing the power of various leyline feeds to Shal'aran, the arcan'dor seed slowly grew into a tree and is now able to cure the Nightfallen of their addiction and return them to their Nightborne form.Quest:Arcan'dor, Gift of the Ancient Magi The Hunt for Illidan Early in the war the mysterious Light's Heart arrived. After much struggle the heroes of Azeroth were able to awaken the Heart via the Tears of Elune. The Heart revealed itself as the sentience core of the Prime Naaru Xe'ra, who informed them that Illidan Stormrage was key to stopping the Legion. Xe'ra took adventurers through Illidan's past, hoping for them to gain a better understanding and see him as more than a monster. Once this was done the Illidari and the other Class orders set out to reclaim Illidan's soul. Eventually it was discovered that Gul'dan had struck a deal with Helya, in which she would keep it in Helheim. The Heroes of Azeroth ultimately retrieved Illidan's soul after attacking Helheim and killing Helya. Battle in the Nighthold Eventually Gul'dan sought to use the power of the Nightwell and the body of Illidan to summon Sargeras into Azeroth. The heroes of Azeroth stormed the citadel, dispatching many demons and managing to persuade a dying Elisande to turn on Gul'dan. At the Font of Night atop the palace the heroes faced Gul'dan, as well as the demon possessed Illidan. After a long struggle the heroes managed to defeat Gul'dan and purge Sargeras from Illidan's body. Illidan immediately finished off Gul'dan, and then told the assembled heroes to follow him into the abyss. Assault on Broken Shore The assault, triggered by a Legion attack on Dalaran, echoed a similar effort launched at the war's outbreak; one which ultimately resulted in a decisive victory for the Burning Legion. In preparing for the imminent assault on the Legion-held Broken Shore, representatives from all of the various Class Orders met to form the Armies of Legionfall, a new unified faction dedicated to thwarting the Burning Legion. Under the direction of Archmage Khadgar of the Kirin Tor, this new force successfully threw back the demons' assault on Dalaran and secured a foothold on the Broken Shore itself. Based from the position of Deliverance Point, the Armies of Legionfall quickly set about engaging the Legion throughout the Broken Shore, securing further gains against Kil'jaeden's forces. The mortals' primary goal remains the Tomb of Sargeras, the focal point of the Burning Legion's invasion, where they seek to sever the Legion's link the Twisting Nether. Legion Assaults In direct response to the attack on the Broken Shore, Legion Assaults are launched against the denizens of the Broken Isles. In Azsuna Legion forces have turned the Temple of a Thousand Lights into a conduit for other Legion worlds.Quest:A Conduit No More As such the Legion has heavily entrenched themselves within the temple, even as they attack the rest the rest of the region. Prince Farondis directs the adventurers in liberating Azsuna and directs them in destroying the conduit. With the conduit severed the heroes of Azeroth work with the Blue Dragonflight to push the Legion out of the Ley-Ruins of Zarkhenar before flying to the Legion ship in order to put an end to the Xeritas, the commander of the Assault on Azsuna.Quest:Battle for Azsuna In Highmountain the Legion scorches the land, cause suffering to the Highmountain tauren, and lay siege to Thunder Totem itself.Quest:Assault on HighmountainQuest:Holding Our Ground Mayla Highmountain and Lasan Skyhorn direct the adventurers in thinning out the demons attacking Thunder Totem. However despite boosting their defenses the Legion still persists in attacking Thunder Totem, which convinces Mayla and Lasan that they need to strike at the heart of the Legion forces. After successfully securing Thunder Totem heroes take flight towards the Legion ship in order to rescue prisoners, plant explosives, and to kill Fel Commander Erixtol, the commander of the Assault on Highmountain.Quest:Battle for Highmountain In Stormheim the Legion uses their invasion of the region as a distraction in order to establish a foothold on the Shield's Rest.Quest:Assault on Stormheim Working with Vethir, the adventurers seek to cleanse the isle of the demons but are interrupted by the arrival of Lord Commander Alexius, Legion commander in charge of of the Assault on Stormheim. After wounding Vethir Alexius briefly engaged in battle with the heroes before stunning them and ordering his Legion ship to fire upon them. As the demon moves to attack the Gates of Valor, a Val'kyr of Odyn arrives to shield adventurers from the ship's blast.Quest:The Storm's Fury Transported to the Gates of Valor, the heroes liberate members of Vethir's brood who then bring them to the Legion ship where the heroes precede to slaughter the demons on board including Alexius.Quest:Battle for Stormheim In Val'sharah the Legion has completely claimed Starstalker's Point, converted Black Rook Hold into their stronghold and have darkened the skies.Quest:Holding the RampartsQuest:Battle for Val'sharah Commander Jarod Shadowsong instructs the adventurers with thinning their ranks before sending to Cenarius. The demigod aids them in reclaiming Starstalker's Point by securing the the entry point into the Starstalker's Point and directing the adventurers to destroy the barriers preventing none Legion forces from entering the warden tower itself. With the tower secured and the skies liberated the adventurers are then sent to the Legion ship by Hippogryphs, lent by the Dreamweavers, where they kill Dread Vizier Gra'tork the commander of the Assault on Val'sharah.Quest:Battle for Val'sharah Argus Campaign Following the counter-attack of the Azerothians and the Army of the Light on Argus, the Burning Legion capital of Antorus was destroyed. In his last moments before the Pantheon sealed him within their Seat, Sargeras impaled Azeroth with his sword, in Silithus. Other areas of invasion *''The Exodar'' - The Battle for the Exodar started when the Burning Legion, led by High General Rakeesh, invaded the capital city of the draenei in order to slay O'ros, the only being capabable of unlocking Light's Heart's secrets.Quest:Bringer of the Light *Twilight Highlands - The Twilight Highlands have been completely overrun, with the Wildhammer clan becoming scattered in the process.Quest:A Ring Unbroken *Mulgore - The Legion was able to destroy their enemies in the open fields, and the capital of the tauren was in danger by infernals.Quest:A Ring Unbroken *Peak of Serenity in Kun-Lai Summit *Jade Forest *Valley of the Four Winds - The Legion assaulted The Imperial Granary, burning and stealing great amounts of grain.Quest:The Riddle of the Land Desecrator Ma'veth defiled the Pools of Purity with felfire and corrupted an innocent Water Spirit.Quest:The_Riddle_of_Purity *Mount Hyjal *Bronze Dragonshrine in DragonblightOculus Preparations: Eternos *NexusTirisgarde#Class Campaign *UlduarValarjar#Class campaign *Thousand NeedlesQuest:The Power of Thousands *FirelandsQuest:Conflagration *DeepholmDoomhammer questline *Stormstout BreweryQuest:Panic at the Brewery *HearthglenQuest:Wrath_and_Justice *MoongladePowering the Portal: Moonglade *Agents of the Legion infiltrated Dalaran,Tainted Tap Water its Violet Hold, the Hall of Shadows of the Uncrowned and the capital cities of the Alliance and Horde as homunculi.Quest:Hiding In Plain Sight Notes *While the Burning Legion has attempted to invade Azeroth more than three times, only three of those attempts have managed to gain a lasting foothold in Azeroth. *Demons like Anetheron, Mal'ganis, Sathrovarr the Corruptor and Lord Jaraxxus were summoned by Gul'dan on the Broken Shore but were never seen afterwards, leaving their whereabouts unclear. Speculation The invasion was very likely referenced as the Third Host by the members of the Argus Wake. References es:Tercera invasión de la Legión Ardiente Category:Legion Category:Wars Category:Broken Isles